1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle body front structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-331614 (JP 2007-331614 A) has been known, for example. In the vehicle body front structure disclosed in JP 2007-331614 A, when a predetermined or more load acts on a connection member that connects an apron and a radiator support, the connection member is released from the radiator support or the apron to increase a deformation stroke of a hood.
In the above structure, because the connection member can be released from the radiator support, there is possible deterioration in rigidity of a coupling section between the connection member and the radiator support against a force applied to the connection member.